vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Malcador the Sigillite
Summary Malcador the Sigillite, also later known as Malcador the Hero by The Emperor's decree, was the First Lord of Terra, who served as the Emperor's Regent when He was away from Terra during the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy eras. His title of "Sigillite", meaning "seal-bearer" in an ancient Terran language, was a measure of the esteem and trust the Emperor had in Malcador, for he was empowered to speak and act in the Emperor's stead with the Emperor's full authority wherever he went. It was also a reference to the Sigillites, an ancient organisation which had sought to gather and preserve all the greatest cultural artefacts of Mankind from being lost in the Age of Strife. Malacador had been a member of the Sigillites, and was in fact their last survivor. Malcador was a close friend and trusted advisor of the Emperor since the Unification Wars of Terra, and the man credited with founding both the Adeptus Administratum of Terra and the Officio Assassinorum, as well as creating the organisations that would become the Imperial Inquisition and the Grey Knights. He also secretly served as the first Grand Master of Assassins of the Officio Assassinorum. Malcador is also noted for having delivered the Chaplain Edict at the Council of Nikaea during the Great Crusade, which created a new group of Space Marines, the Chaplains, who would maintain the order and discipline of their fellow Astartes Legions. Finally, during the end of the Horus Heresy, the Battle of Terra, Malcador willingly took the Emperor's place upon the Golden Throne so that he could face Horus and end the war, holding back the tide of Warp-spawn who sought to invade Terra through the Imperial Webway yet dying in the process. For this act of extraordinary sacrifice, the Master of Mankind declared that he was forever after to be known as "Malcador the Hero." Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Malcador the Sigillite, Malcador the Hero Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: 6718 years old Classification: Human, Psyker, First Lord of Terra, Regent of the Emperor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Precognition, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Shapeshifting, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Intangibility, Portal Creation, Memory Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Healing, Flight, Pain Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Extrasensory Perception, Probability Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Invisibility, Summoning, Light Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception and Void Manipulation. Attack Potency: Solar System level (Put Angron to sleep with a touch. Restrained and heavily damaged Horus Lupercal, and was believed to be fully capable of killing him. Malcador was believed to be the third most powerful Psyker in all of The Imperium, with only The Emperor himself and possibly Magnus the Red being his superiors. Due to his status as one of the most powerful psykers in existence, Malcador should likely be comparable to Teturact, who could warp an entire solar system, including the space between planets, and beyond with his influence. Both Lord Deacon Viktor LaHayn and the powerful Psyker Torris Vaun, believed that after absorbing the Psychic energies kept within Neva's Psi-Engine, thus elevating their power to a level comparable to Malcador's, they would be able to destroy planets and remake the stars. ) Speed: Unknown movement speed, At least FTL combat/reaction speed, likely Massively FTL+ (Malcador should at least be comparable to extremely powerful Psykers such as Ahzek Ahriman in terms of Speed.) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, Class Z with psychic powers (Telekinetically moved and plunged Saturn's Moon Titan into the Warp to conceal it) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Solar System level (Was punched by Lorgar Aurelian, being sent flying 20 meters into the air, yet quickly got back on his feet, surviving with only a few broken bones.) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Planetary with psychic abilities, Galactic with telepathy Standard Equipment: His staff with the Sigil of the Imperium Intelligence: Genius. Malcador was the Emperor's most trusted adviser and confidant for centuries, and effectively ruled over the Imperium in his stead while he fought in the Great Crusade. Founded both the Adeptus Administratum and the Officio Assassinorum, as well as the Inquisition and the Grey Knights, and developed the Chaplain Edict at the Council of Nikaea. An incredibly learned man, with a deep appreciation for humanity's history and culture, who preserved numerous great works of art, literature and science which dated back all the way to the earliest human civilizations on Terra. Weaknesses: None notable Gallery MalcadorWarhammer1.jpg MalcadorWarhammer2.jpg MalcadorWarhammer3.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Book Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Imperium of Man Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Rulers Category:Wise Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Psychics Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Staff Users Category:Tier 4